The Mark of Athena
by Major PJ Fan
Summary: The Greeks and Romans will have to unite and the 7 demigods of the prophecy will have to save Nico Di Angelo in their quest. This is my version on how the book will be. This is also my first fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Annabeth

Annabeth was very nervous and tense about seeing Percy again. She didn't know what to expect. So many ideas were going through her head. What if he had a new girlfriend, or if he didn't remember her. She had to fight to keep herself from crying. "How are you doing" Annabeth turned to see Piper behind her. "What do you mean" Annabeth said. "You know what I mean" Piper replied. "Well what if he has a new girlfriend or if he doesn't even remember me" Annabeth blurted out, revealing her deepest fears. "Look, I'm sure that everything will be fine" Piper told her. "Yeah maybe you're right" Annabeth said although she still felt terrible. Piper was going to console her more until Leo interrupted "Hey ladies we are going to land in 5 minutes".

Annabeth looked down from the ArgoII at the camp. It was so much bigger than Camp Half Blood. The architecture was amazing and it was like a replica of Rome. Jason was also looking down at Camp Jupiter. He looked as nervous as Annabeth. "Hey Jason you might want to lift the flag of truce. We don't want the Romans to think we are trying to invade them." Leo said. "Im on it" Jason said as he lifted the flag so that all the Romans could see it. The Romans were all armed but they held their fire. Annabeth was searching for Percy through the crowd of Romans. Annabeth couldn't hold the curiosity much longer. She was dieing to see Percy. "Hey Leo how long until we land" Annabeth asked.

"We will land in 1 minute" Leo said while he steered the boat to the Roman territory. After what seemed like hours of waiting, the ship landed. Leo stepped out of the ArgoII followed by Annabeth, Piper, and Jason. Annabeth could not see a sign of Percy anywhere. Everyone was silent until the Romans broke from their crowd. Everyone started hugging Jason and saying comments like "Welcome back" "We missed you" "How were the Greeks". Once everyone was settled a girl wearing a purple toga spoke, and everyone payed close attention. Annabeth could tell that the girl was a leader. "Welcome, I am Reyna, daughter of Bellona and preator of Camp Jupiter" Reyna Ballard said as she introduced herself. "Hey, I'm Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus" Leo stated. "Hello, I am Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite" Piper said. Annabeth was in the middle of introducing herself until she was interrupted "I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of". "Annabeth where are you" a voice said. Annabeth could not help but smile because the voice belonged to Percy Jackson.


	2. Chapter 2

Percy

Percy had stayed behind with Hazel and Frank to talk about the prophecy. "Hey, Percy the Greeks have arrived" a Roman said to Percy. Percy sprinted to the ship leaving Hazel and Frank behind. "Wait up Percy" Hazel and Frank said in unison trying to keep up with Percy. Percy finally got to the ship with Hazel and Frank by his side. "Welcome, I am Reyna Ballard, daughter of Bellona, and praetor of Camp Jupiter" said Reyna. Hazel was amazed when Leo Valdez introduced himself. "Guys he looks just like Sammy, and they have the same last name." Hazel whispered to Frank and Percy. "Maybe they're related" Frank guessed. Percy guessed that the blonde boy was Jason Grace. His name kept on reminding him of someone he knew. He even looked familiar but Percy was sure that he had never met this guy. "Does Jason have any siblings at camp" Percy asked Frank and Hazel.

"Not any that we know of. Why do you ask" Frank asked Percy curiously. "He looks very familiar" Percy said. The other girl had chocolate brown hair and kaleidoscope eyes. She introduced herself as Piper McLean. Percy finally rested his eyes on Annabeth. Percy could not believe it. After the 8 months of waiting she was finally here. She was in the middle of introducing herself when Percy yelled out "Annabeth". He then ran to her and hugged her. Annabeth was so relieved. All of her worries and fears were gone. "I missed you so much Annabeth" Percy mentioned to Annabeth. "So did I" Annabeth told Percy with a huge smile on her face.

Hazel and Frank introduced themselves to the Greeks. Reyna cleared her throat so she could get everyones attention. Percy and Annabeth broke apart quickly. "Everyone report to the senate house where we will discuss the quest." Reyna ordered to all the campers. All the campers soon made their way to the senate house. Percy was walking with Annabeth when he saw Jason pass by him. "Hey you must be Jason Grace" Percy said to Jason. "Yeah I am. You must be Percy Jackson. Everyone talks about you at camp." Jason said. "Well I took your position as praetor." Jason frowned but tried not to show his disappointment "but I'll give you back your job if you want" Percy offered. "Really" Jason said amazed at how Percy would give up his praetor position. "Yeah I don't want to be praetor. It's too stressful. I'll tell Reyna about it." Percy said. "Thanks" Jason began but he was interrupted by Leo. "Hurry up guys" "Well see you later" Jason said to Percy and Annabeth. "Doesn't Jason look familiar to you" Percy told Annabeth. "Well he's Thalia's brother" Annabeth said as Percy looked astonished by the news Annabeth had just gave him.


	3. Chapter 3

Jason

Jason was still suprised about Percy sacrificing his position as praetor for him. That was one of the most honorable things he had ever heard. "What were you guys talking about" Leo asked Jason. "We were talking about praetor stuff" Jason said. "Put your weapons into the tray" yelled the statue Terminus. Julia came with a tray and Leo set his tool belt on it. Jason put his gladius on the tray. "I missed you Jason" Julia told him. "I missed you also Julia" Jason replied . "Hey Julia" Frank and Hazel said while they held hands. Leo didn't know why but he felt a little jealous. Leo felt like he had seen Hazel before. "I know it sounds weird but I feel like I have seen you" Leo said to Hazel. Hazel opened her mouth to talk but Julia interrupted her "Hi Percy." "Hey Julia" Percy said while he set his pen on the tray.

Annabeth and Piper arrived a few seconds after Percy. Annabeth, Hazel, Frank, and Piper all layed their weapons on the tray. "Nice toga seaweed brain" Annabeth commented. Everyone started to laugh. "Luckilly this is the last time I wear this thing. Jason you're going to be praetor next" Percy said as the 7 headed for the senate house. "Everyone, Percy has decided to give up his job as praetor. Jason Grace will be praetor now." Reyna announced to everyone. "I'm sorry to interrupt but why Jason Grace. I think it would be fair if we vote for our next praetor" Octavion interrupted. Reyna was extremely worried. She knew that Octavion could talk many Romans into voting for him. "Everyone who wants Jason as praetor stand who wants Octavion as praetor sit down" Reyna said as many people stood up. "How do we know that these Greeks are not here to invade us. They will make us prisoners. What if Jason betrays us and he leads the Greeks to war with us" Octavion said as many people considered the idea.

People started to sit down and Octavion could tell that everyone would soon side with him. "Are you calling me a traitor" Jason said enfuriated by Octavion. "The Greeks are peaceful and we don't want to invade you. You guys trust Percy so I am sure that you will trust us" Piper said trying to defend Jason. Soon everyone was standing. "You guys are actually going to believe her. She is a Greek."Octavion said. "Don't talk to Piper like that" Jason yelled at Octavion with an angry face.

Piper tried to calm down Jason. "It is settled Jason Grace will be praetor. Everyone can leave except for Jason, Piper, Percy, Leo, Hazel, Frank and Annabeth" Reyna announced. The 8 waited until everyone had left. "So what are we doing here" Leo asked. "We're here to talk about the quest. I think that you are the 7 of the prophecy" Reyna whispered although they were completely alone. "I don't think I'm one of the 7 from the prophecy" Annabeth said with a confused look. "Annabeth, I probably should have told you before. We heard a prophecy during the quest" Percy said. "What was it" Annabeth asked. "Wisdom's daughter walks alone. The mark of Athena burns through Rome. Annabeth, you are the 7th in the prophecy" Percy said with a frown on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

Leo

"You are all excused. Next meeting will be tomorrow at 8 a.m. "Reyna said to all 7 of them. Leo felt bad for Annabeth. She clearly didn't want to be part of this. All 7 headed out of the house and retrieved their weapons from Terminus. Leo glanced at Hazel and she looked back at him. Leo was still trying to figure out where he knew Hazel from. He knew that he had seen her somewhere. There was a long moment of awkwardness until Hazel spoke. "Leo are you Sammy Valdez?"

Leo looked around to make sure no one was in hearing distance. "How do you know my grandfather" Leo asked. "So you know him" Hazel asked. "Yes but how do you know him? He was dead a long time before I was born. I only know him from pictures that my mother showed me" Leo said. "Well I kind of came back from the" Hazel said until Frank interrupted "Leo you want a tour around Camp Jupiter? Hazel and I will show you around." "Sure" Leo said although he didn't feel in the mood for a tour. He figured that it would be rude to say no. Leo was sure that Frank didn't like him very much.

Frank would always catch Leo looking at Hazel and Leo felt like Hazel and Frank were more than friends. He didn't want to interfere. "Where is everyone else" Leo asked. "Jason is giving Piper a tour and Percy is giving Annabeth a tour" Frank said. "By tour you mean alone time so they can kiss" Leo said. Both Hazel and Frank laughed. Frank told Leo about the cohorts, war games, the city, and the showers. Leo loved the Roman shower. "The tour was great but I have a lot to do so I'll see you guys tomorrow." Leo said. "Good night Leo" Hazel and Frank said. Leo had not noticed that it was night time already. He went inside the ArgoII where he found Annabeth and Percy talking.

Soon they were kissing until Leo interrupted them. "So what are you guys doing" Leo said with a smile on his face. Percy turned around and blushed as he saw Leo. Annabeth also turned a shade of pink when she saw Leo. Leo went to the next room and he collapsed onto his bed. He could not sleep because something was still bugging him. Leo kept on thinking about Hazel. She said she knew Sammy. Leo did not find that possible. Hazel was not born yet. Wait she said that she came back from the... Underworld. Of course he thought. She might have met Sammy if she was brought back from the Underworld Leo thought. Leo also found out why she looked familiar. Leo remembered about the photo with Sammy and that girl with gold eyes. The girl in the picture was Hazel and Leo was sure.


	5. Chapter 5

Piper

Piper felt like Jason was trying to avoid her. He had not talked to her since they had left Camp Half-Blood. Piper felt like this until she took a tour with Jason. Jason had showed her all the exciting things about Camp Jupiter. At the end of the tour Piper and Jason ended up kissing each other. Piper was so relieved that Jason actually had feelings for her. Piper went to the ship and instantly fell asleep. "Piper wake up. The meeting is in an hour" Leo said.

Piper got up and went to have breakfast with the others. Piper and Leo sat in the table with Jason, Hazel, Frank, Annabeth, and Percy. "So will we take all the Romans to Camp Half-Blood" Annabeth asked. "I think we should so the Greeks and Romans could learn to get along" Piper said. Everyone considered the idea. "I just hope Octavion doesn't turn the Greeks and Romans against each other" Percy said. "We can ask someone to spy on him for us" Hazel suggested. "So what were you guys doing yesterday" Leo asked Jason and Piper. "We were just taking a tour. That is all we did" Jason said nervously. "Why do you look nervous" Leo asked with a smile. Leo was sure that they did more than just take a tour. "I'm not" Jason said.

Everyone went to change at 7:35. They all reunited by the statue of Terminus. "Weapons" Terminus hollered. Everyone placed their weapons onto Julia's tray. They all went into the seanate house and took a seat. No one else was there."Are we early" Leo asked. None of them had a watch so they didn't answer Leo's question. After minutes of waiting people started to come in. "Please take a seat everyone" Reyna said as everyone sat down. Piper sat next to Jason and Reyna looked extremely jealous. "This meeting was held so we could discuss the quest. The 7th person in the quest will be Annabeth" Reyna announced to everyone. "Why is Annabeth the 7th person" Octavion asked. "She is the 7th person because we heard a prophecy about her during our quest" Percy said. "Well what was the prophecy" Octavion asked.

"Wisdom's daughter walks alone. The mark of Athena burns through Rome" Percy said. "The ArgoII is very big. I think all the Romans could fit in there so why don't we bring all the Romans to your camp. That way we can learn to get along" Octavion said. Everyone nodded their head in approval. The Romans thought it was a smart idea but Reyna knew what Octavion was capable of doing. "Fine, the Romans will all go to Camp Half-Blood" Reyna said as she wondered how bad it could be. Piper knew that it would turn out bad. "You are all dismissed. We leave Camp Jupiter tomorrow at 10:00 a.m. Don't be late or you will be left here" Jason announced. Everyone left the senate house. They stopped by Terminus so they could get their weapons back. Piper was talking to Jason until Reyna interrupted. "Can I see you in private" Reyna asked Jason. "Sure" Jason nodded and followed Reyna into the senate house.

Piper felt very jealous. She knew that Jason and Reyna were once a couple. She felt bad about interfering in their relationship. They obviously had something special. Piper was walking until she heard Leo's voice. "Can I ask you something" Leo asked Hazel. "Sure" Hazel said. "Were you brought back from the Underworld" Leo asked Hazel. "Yes" Hazel said with a frown on her face. Piper felt bad for eavesdropping on Leo and Hazel's conversation. Piper was surprised at what she had just learned. Hazel was brought back from the Underworld. She went to the ship where she found Annabeth and Percy talking. Piper was happy for both of them. She had never seen Annabeth so happy. She went to the next room. Leo entered the ship after a few minutes. Piper saw him making a list of the people that would go to Camp Half-Blood. Piper went into her room and fell asleep after a couple of minutes. She had a horrible nightmare about Gaea and Nico Di Angelo.


	6. Chapter 6

Hazel

Hazel knew that it was going to be a bad day from the minute she woke up. She had a nightmare which was not wierd if you were a demigod. Demigods always had nightmares. The bad thing was that they were rarely inaccurate. She dreamed about her brother Nico. Nico had chains around his hands and his ankles. He was trying to free himself and Hazel could see blood on his lips. "Don't worry Nico we'll save you" Hazel said. "Hazel is that you" Nico asked with hope. "Be careful in Rome. Gaea is planning to" the picture then got distorted and she could not hear anything. Hazel figured that she was in a dark place because all she could see is black. "Where am I" Hazel said nervously. Hazel thought that she was alone until she saw a hideous face behind her. "It doesn't matter where you are. I am here to tell you that you should give up. Join me and I will not hurt you or your brother" Gaea said. "I will die before I join you" Hazel yelled to her.

Hazel fell to her knees and she experienced pain that she had never experienced as she yelled in agony. "This is nothing compared to what you are up against" Gaea said. "Hazel wake up. Hazel wake up." Frank yelled. Hazel opened her eyes to see Frank. She hugged Frank without thinking. Frank held her as Hazel cried in his arms. Hazel was glad that she could feel her legs again. "Did you have a nightmare" Frank asked as he comforted her. Hazel nodded her head. Hazel felt like she couldn't speak. Hazel struggled as she tried to talk "They have Nico. They captured him."

"Don't worry we'll get him back. Try to get some sleep. We have a long day tomorrow " Frank said as he laid her on her bed. Hazel was afraid that she would have more nightmares so sleep didn't come easy. Hazel woke up at 7:00 a. found Frank in the other bed still sleeping. "Frank we're leaving in two hours so wake up" Hazel said as she woke up Frank. Frank got dressed and went to breakfast with Hazel. "What was your nightmare about" Frank asked. "Well it was about Nico. He was in chains and he tried to warn me about something that Gaea would do in Rome. He didn't get to tell me what she would do because then Gaea interrupted. She told me to give up and join her" Hazel said as Frank tried to take in all the information. Frank didn't know what to say so he stayed quiet until they arrived at the breakfast table.

They found Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Leo, and Piper. Piper looked terrible. Her hair was messy and she looked like she hadn't slept at all. "What happened to you" Frank asked Piper. "I had a nightmare and I couldn't go to sleep" Piper said as she yawned. "What was your nightmare about" Hazel asked curiously. She thought that it would connect with her nightmare. "It was about Nico and Gaea. They had Nico in chains and the giants were talking about some plan that Gaea had invented to kill us in Rome. I didn't get to hear it but I did hear something. The giants said that someone would betray us in the trip to Rome. Then I woke up" Piper said. "Well I had a nightmare that was similar to that" Hazel said as she told her version of the dream. No one knew what to say. They were all thinking about the quest that layed ahead of them.

"We should go to the ArgoII" Leo said after everyone had finished their breakfast. Everyone headed to the ship without saying a word. "Romans please make your way into the ArgoII. All campers who don't board the ship will be left behind. This is a message from the Supreme Commander of the ArgoII" Leo said from a speaker. Everyone boarded the ship as Leo told them what room they were in. "Take off is in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0" Leo said in the speaker as the ArgoII lifted off the ground. Hazel could see how happy Percy was of seeing Camp Half-Blood.


	7. Chapter 7

**Please Review. I will post more chapters if you REVIEW. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. This is my first fanfic so I would appreciate if you post your ideas. Post stuff like- What I could add, Bad/Good Comments, Stuff I left out, How i could make my story better, etc. Please REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW.**

Frank

"You will be in room 50 with Jason and Percy" Leo told Frank as he entered the ship. Frank went to his room and unpacked his stuff. Jason and Percy were talking about the battle strategy of Romans and Greeks. "We will take off in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1" Leo said on his speaker. Frank left his room once he finished unpacking. He saw Octavion smile as he probably thought of ways to turn the Romans and Greeks against each other. "We will be landing in Camp Half-Blood in approximately 5 hours so get comfortable" Leo said from his speaker.

Frank approached Hazel who was alone at the moment. "Hazel, I'm sorry about your brother" Frank said. "It's alright. You don't have to feel sorry. Thanks for being so supportive" Hazel said to Frank. Frank did not expect the event that happened after. Hazel kissed Frank in the lips. "I need to go unpack so I'll see you later" Hazel said. Frank looked dumbfounded and he could still not believe what had happened. He turned around to see a crowd of Romans looking at him. Frank was so embarrassed that he went to his room without saying a word.

He laid on his bed as he replayed his kiss with Hazel over and over in his mind. "Are you okay" Percy asked with concern. That is when Frank realized that Percy and Jason were still in the room. "Why wouldn't I be okay" Frank said casually while he tried to wipe the smile off his face. "Well it's 12 a.m. and you're still in bed. You also keep on smiling. That's not normal" Jason said to Frank. "It's about something that happened" Frank said. "What happened" Percy asked. "I can't tell you" Frank said. Jason and Percy left it alone because they could tell that it was personal. "We're going to head outside to eat something. Want to come with us" Jason invited Frank. "I'm fine. I'll stay here." Frank said. Frank was exhausted so he fell asleep. "Frank wake up. We're going to land in 10 minutes. You've been sleeping for like 4 hours and a half" Percy said as Frank got up from his bed.

Frank went outside and looked off the edge of the edge of the ship. Frank turned a little nervous as he looked at Camp Half-Blood "We land in 5 minutes" Leo said from his speaker. "Percy, I never got to ask you. How is Camp Half-Blood and how are the Greeks" Frank asked. "We're like Romans but less strict and Camp Half-Blood is smaller than Camp Jupiter. We also sort campers by their godly parents instead of cohorts" Percy informed Frank. Frank looked back down at the camp and saw people gathered together. He assumed that they were the campers. "What are you guys talking about" Annabeth said as she hugged Percy. "We're talking about camp" Percy told Annabeth. Frank could tell that Percy was happy to be at his camp. Frank had never seen Percy so happy. Frank had not noticed that they were about to land until he saw every Roman holding on to the railing and looking down at the camp. After a few seconds he felt the ship touch the ground.

"We have landed in Camp Half-Blood. I hope you enjoyed your stay at the ArgoII" Leo said from his speaker. Everyone slowly made their way out the ship. The two camps were silent until Percy exited the ship. All the Greeks gasped and they all ran to him and hugged him. They were all happy to see Percy again. All the Romans took out their weapon when they saw Chiron. "Stay calm guys. It's just our camp director Chiron. He's harmless" Percy said. All the Romans put their weapons away. Frank could tell that Percy was a legend in Camp Half-Blood. Everyone turned so excited at the sight of him. Percy held Annabeth's hand as he introduced the Romans to the Greeks. "We should all get ready for dinner so unpack in the cabin of your choice" Chiron told the Romans.

All the Romans got their stuff from the ship and headed to a random cabin. Frank got unpacked in the Poseidon cabin. Frank thought that it would be the best place to stay. Not many Romans went to the Poseidon cabin since most of them were scared of Neptune. Frank went to dinner and sat next to Hazel, Annabeth, and Percy. The Romans and the Greeks were getting along fine. Many of them had become friends quickly. Chiron cleared his throat and everyone paid attention to him. "At Camp Half Blood we have many traditions. One of them is to play capture the flag so tonight it will be Romans vs. Greeks" Chiron announced.


	8. Chapter 8

**PLEASE REVIEW. I HAVE DECIDED THAT IF I DO NOT GET 10 REVIEWS BY CHAPTER 13 I WILL STOP WRITING THIS STORY. IF YOU LIKE THIS STORY REVIEW BECAUSE IF I DON'T GET 10 REVIEWS I FEEL LIKE NO ONE IS READING. THE REVIEW DOES NOT HAVE TO BE LONG. JUST REVIEW. PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW. ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS TYPE A REVIEW AT THE BOTTOM WHERE IT SAYS REVIEW.**

Annabeth

Annabeth was excited about the Romans vs. Greeks capture the flag game. The Romans obviously wanted to show superiority over the Greeks and the Greeks wanted to show superiority over the Romans. Percy tried to explain the rules to the Romans "It's like the war games. Your team has to try to capture our flag before we capture yours." The Romans seemed to understand quickly. The Romans went to their territory where they planned their attack. The Athena Cabin strategized their attack. The Greeks decided to put their flag in the fist of Zeus. "The Apollo, Athena, and the Aphrodite Cabin will be guarding the flag. The Hermes, Ares, and the Hephaestus Cabin will be attacking. Percy and I will be attacking also" Annabeth strategized.

Everyone went to their position and waited for the whistle to blow. The whistle blew and the Greeks made their way to the Roman territory. After minutes of walking they saw the Romans. They all ran at them with weapons. Percy disarmed three Romans. He approached Jason and swung Riptide at him. Jason deflected the shot with his gladius. Percy and Jason were both fighting with all their strength. Percy made a slight cut on Jason's left arm. Jason ignored the cut and tried to stab at Percy's arm but he was too late. Percy had already made a severe cut on Jason's leg. Jason fell to the ground and he lost consciousness.

Percy was so exhausted that he forgot about the fight around him. The Romans and Greeks were equally strong. Percy ran towards Annabeth to help her. He was inches away from her until he fell to the ground and blacked out. Annabeth ran to Percy when she noticed he had fell. Frank had knocked him out by shooting two arrows at his leg. Annabeth was suprised that Percy had got injured. She thought that he had the Achilles curse. Annabeth yelled at some campers from the Apollo Cabin "Come and heal Percy. Come on." Annabeth left Percy's side and helped the other while the Apollo Cabin took him to the infirmary. Annabeth defeated many Romans as she lead the Greeks to the Roman flag. Annabeth was running to the flag until she was stopped by a blinding pain in her stomach. Reyna had stabbed her in the stomach and she was ready to stab again until Clarrise stopped her. Clarrise gave her an electric shock with her spear and Reyna was hurt.

Clarrise helped Annabeth up and they both headed for the flag. No one seemed to notice them until they got the flag. Everyone turned their heads to them. All the Romans ran after them Annabeth could tell that the Romans would catch up to them if they didn't run faster. "Take the flag Clarrise. I'm slowing you down and I can't run with this" Annabeth said as she pointed to her stomach. Clarrise was going to hesitate that they needed to go together but Annabeth forced her to go alone. Clarrise laid Annabeth on the ground and sprinted to the Greek territory. Annabeth waited on the ground until she heard the whistle that meant the game was over. "The Greeks have one" Chiron said. "Yes" Annabeth yelled in triumph. Then Annabeth passed out as the Apollo Cabin carried her to the infirmary. She woke up to the sea green eyes that she loved so much. Annabeth was in the infirmary but she was with Percy.


	9. Chapter 9

**PLEASE REVIEW. I WILL STOP WRITING CHAPTER IF I DONT GET 10 REVIEW BY CHAPTER 13. PLEASE REVIEW. IM SORRY ABOUT USING SAID SO MUCH. ILL TRY TO FIX IT. PLEASE REVIEW. THIS IS MY LONGEST CHAPTER YET SO ENJOY. PLEASE REVIEW**

Percy

Percy woke up and looked around him. He was in the infirmary. He looked at the beds beside him. In one he saw Jason with a cut on his leg and in the other he saw Annabeth. Annabeth had a cut in her stomach with gauze around it. He stared at her until he saw her eyes open. He could see her gray stormy eyes looking at him. Percy smiled at her and Annabeth returned it with a smile. "How are you doing" Percy asked Annabeth. "I'm fine. How are you" Anabeth replied. "I'm a little sore but I'm alright" Percy said as he grabbed his leg. There were marks of arrows.

"I guess Frank was the one who shot the arrows at me. So what happened to you" Percy asked. "I got stabbed by Reyna but why are you hurt? I thought you couldn't get hurt because of your curse" Annabeth told him. "When I crossed Camp Jupiter my curse was taken away. So who won" Percy asked. Annabeth was going to say something until Leo and Piper came in. "How does it feel to beat the Romans Percy Jackson" Leo said to him. "We won" Percy asked happily. "You haven't told him Annabeth" Leo said as Piper made her way to Jason's bed. "I was going to tell him until you came in" Annabeth said to him. "What happened. Who won" Jason mumbled as he woke up. "The Greeks won" Piper told him. "The Greeks really won Leo" Jason asked with a little sign of disappointment. "We sure did with the help of Percy Jackson and Annabeth" Leo said with a smile. "Cheer up you put up a great fight" Percy told Jason.

Jason tried to be cheerful but he still couldn't believe he had lost. "And Leo call me by my first name. I feel awkward with you saying my full name" Percy said. "Fine" Leo said. "So when can we leave the infirmary" Jason asked all of them. "They told us that you guys could leave already but it wouldn't hurt to stay here another day" Piper told the three of them. "No we have to get going. We need to go on a quest as soon as we can" Annabeth said as she raised herself up. Percy and Jason agreed and got up after her. Piper and Leo did not look convinced but they left the infirmary with all 3 of them. "Let's go to breakfast" Percy suggested. All of them went to breakfast as they talked about the prophecy about Annabeth "The prophecy seems incomplete" Piper said. They were in the middle of talking when Hazel and Frank appeared. "Hey guys. What are you guys talking about" Frank asked. "We're talking about the prophecy we heard on our quest about Annabeth" Percy told them.

Annabeth was slightly sad and Percy could tell. Percy was also sad. Percy thought that the last Great Prophecy would be the last one he would be a part of. Everyone was silent so Percy tried to break the ice with a joke "Nice shot by the way" Percy told Frank as he pointed to his leg. Everyone laughed including Frank. "Yeah I'm sorry about that" Frank apoligized. "Don't worry I'm okay" Percy told him. Percy sat at the Poseidon table with the other six. "Hey Percy I missed you man" Percy recognized the voice and as he turned around to see Grover with Tyson.

"Hey G-man" Percy told him as he gave him a hug. "Come sit with us" Percy told Tyson and Grover. They all sat and discussed the quest and the prophecy. All the Romans looked at Grover with fear as he ate aluminum cans. Even Jason, Hazel, and Frank were afraid. Percy could tell that the Romans were not used to seeing a satyr eating cans. "Hello campers. We will talk about the prophecy and the 7 half-bloods who will go on their quest. We will give the weapons and supplies that the heroes need before they go on their quest. Further information will be discussed at dinner" Chiron announced as everyone turned their heads to him. Everyone went back to their conversation when Chiron finished. Percy and the rest had finished their breakfast.

Grover had left to see Juniper and Tyson had left to the Poseidon cabin to take a nap. "Let's go to the training field and fight for a while" Percy suggested. The six followed him to the training field as they took out their weapons. "It's uneven though. There is six of us" Leo pointed out. Everyone could see that Leo was right. "I'll join you guys" Reyna said as she tagged along. The eight seperated themselves in groups of two and started to fight. Hazel vs. Piper, Annabeth vs. Reyna, Leo vs. Frank, and Jason vs. Percy. Percy was excited about fighting Jason again.

Everyone at Camp Jupiter always said that he was a great sword fighter and it was true. Percy liked having someone at his level that he could fight with. Jason quickly swung his gladius at Percy's arm. Percy stopped the first blow and swung at Jason's leg. Jason had learned from his last mistake so he quickly dodged the sword. He then disarmed Percy as he held his gladius to Percy's throat. Percy was shocked because the only person who had ever disarmed him was Luke. He got his sword and fought again. They had both disarmed each other many times.

Percy had not noticed how many times they had fought until he saw that no one else was there. It was just him and Jason. They both stopped fighting and looked around. "Where did everyone go" Jason asked. "I don't know but it's time for dinner. I can't believe we fought so long" Percy said as they both sprinted to the dinner tables. They ran and finally got to the crowd of campers. "Now that Jason and Percy are here we can talk about the quest" Chiron said as Jason and Percy sat in the Poseidon table with Hazel, Frank, Piper, Leo, and Annabeth. "Why didn't you tell us it was time for dinner" Percy asked Annabeth. "We were going to tell you but it was too funny. You and Jason didn't even notice that we had left because you guys were fighting" Leo laughed with the others. The only ones who were not laughing were Jason and Percy. They ate dinner as Chiron spoke to the crowd. "We will send the 7 half-bloods to Rome tomorrow morning." Rachel was sitting in her table until she got up and recited a prophecy

"The 7 heroes shall save the one who's in chains,

For they will save him in his father's terrain,

Wisdom's daughter walks alone,

The mark of Athena burns through Rome,

Betrayed by one along their quest,

And a major secret will be confessed."

**IM SORRY BUT IM NOT GOOD WITH POETRY. PLEASE REVIEW**


	10. Chapter 10

**PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW. REVIEW IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE WRITING THE STORY. REMINDER: I WILL NOT WRITE ANY MORE CHAPTERS IF I DONT GET 10 REVIEWS BY THE 13TH CHAPTER SO REVIEW.**

Jason

Jason was still trying to decipher the prophecy and the meaning behind it. "Well what does that mean" he asked Annabeth. Jason thought that if anyone could figure it out it would be Annabeth. "Everyone shall go to bed after they are done with their dinner" Chiron announced. "The first part is obviously talking about Nico since he is in chains and he is in the Underworld which is his father's terrain. The second part most likely involves Leo and I" Annabeth was saying until Leo stopped her "What are you talking about. Why am I involved in the second part." "Leo you control fire and I am the daughter of Athena. The third part is talking about someone that works for Gaea. That person will try to betray us. The last part is unclear. The secret doesn't have to be one of ours. It could be someone who works for Gaea or someone in the camp" Annabeth guessed. "Well I'm exhausted so i think i'll just go to bed" Jason said with a yawn.

"He's right we have a long day tommorow. We should really get some sleep" Percy agreed with him. Annabeth kissed Percy good night as Percy and Frank went to the Poseidon Cabin. Jason had to admit that he was jealous of Percy. Percy had Annabeth and Jason felt like he had no one. He had shared great moments with Piper but he still felt alone. Jason had been feeling guilty for the last few days. He had kissed both Piper and Reyna. He had kissed Piper during their tour and Reyna when she had asked him to stay behind after the senate meeting. He couldn't believe how bad he had messed up everything. He knew Reyna much longer but Piper understood him much more. He went to his empty cabin and sat on his bed. "Who should I choose Piper or Reyna" he said to himself. He kept on thinking and thinking until he realized how tired he was.

His eyes felt heavy and he soon fell asleep. Everything was black for very long. He felt like it was hours of silence until the person he hated most appeared behind him. "What do you want" Jason yelled at Gaea with anger. Jason could not believe how angry he got every time he saw her. "You are foolish to come to Rome and try to stop me. I will let you live as long as you give up now. You will die in your quest along with the others. You can't stop me" Gaea responded with slight anger in her tone. "Leave me alone" Jason yelled back. "You are destined to die" Gaea laughed wickedly. Jason woke up in his bed scared. He wiped the sweat off his forehead and looked at his clock. It was 1:00 a.m. and he was still awake. The fear of seeing Gaea again kept him awake but he suddenly turned too sleepy to care about that.

He fell asleep and he was in a forest. Jason was raging with anger now as he hollered "What do you want now Gaea. I'm never going to be on your side so you might as well stop bothering me." Jason stood in the cold dark forest as he waited for Gaea's face to appear. Jason soon realized that it was not Gaea who was intruding his dreams. He heard the howls of a pack of wolves and he could see shadows coming towards him. Jason was frightened and he was ready to run away but his legs felt like stone. He could soon make out the face of a teen girl around his age with black spiky hair and electric blue eyes. She looked goth by the clothes she was wearing. It was Thalia with the hunters of Artemis beside her. "Hey brother" Thalia said as she gave him a hug. Jason was relieved and he soon had the feeling in his legs again.

"It's nice to know you're not going to side with Gaea" Thalia laughed with the other hunters. "What" Jason said puzzled. He didn't understand the joke. Thalia and the hunters were still laughing. Jason soon understood what they were laughing at. He was embarrassed and his cheeks turned hot. They had heard him when he thought he was talking to Gaea. "Where are we" Jason asked looking around the forest. "We're in a forest" Thalia replied. "Yeah because I barely noticed that" Jason said sarcastically. The hunters laughed once again at Jason's sarcasm. "We're in hiding right now. We were fighting some of Gaea's minions and giants. I'm sorry for intruding your dreams but I wanted to say goodbye to you before you left on the quest" Thalia said as she hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Goodbye sister" Jason said sadly. "Don't worry we'll keep in touch and we'll see each other again" Thalia assured him.

Jason felt a little relieved by what she said. His dream became blurry and he woke up in his bed. He didn't have to look at his clock to know it was morning already. The sun's light was reflecting on his window. He went to shower quickly and then he returned to his room to change into his orange Camp Half-Blood shirt. He left the room to see everyone gathered around the ArgoII. "There he is" a random camper shouted pointing at Jason. "We were waiting for you. You missed breakfast but don't worry. We have snacks for you in the ship" Leo told him. Jason made his way to the ship as he got hugs and goodbyes from his friends. He found himself in front of Reyna. Reyna gave him a hug and told him "Be careful on your quest. I'll miss you" "I'll miss you too Reyna" Jason said. Both camps were looking at them intently. They were now the entertainment of about 200 people.

Jason headed to the ship before he did something that could jeapordize his relationship with Piper. He entered the ship. Leo lifted the ship off the ground and everyone waved their hands to them. The seven waved back and looked at Camp Half-Blood as it slowly disappeared from sight. "What happened? You missed breakfast" Piper questioned him. "Well it's about Thalia" Jason said as he explained his dream to the other six.

**PLEASE REVIEW. THIS IS ALL IVE GOT SO FAR SO I WILL NOT BE ABLE TO WRITE IN A WHILE. SORRY BUT I WILL NOT BE ABLE TO WRITE ANY MORE CHAPTERS UNTIL ABOUT TUESDAY OR WEDNESDAY SINCE I'M TRYING TO COME UP WITH IDEAS FOR THE STORY. IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS OR CHARACTERS THAT YOU WOULD LIKE ME TO INCLUDE IN THE STORY JUST POST IT ON A REVIEW. I WILL TRY TO START WRITING AS SOON AS POSSIBLE. PLEASE REVIEW.**


	11. Chapter 11

**PLEASE REVIEW AND I'LL TRY TO FIX THE PARAGRAPH FORM.**

Leo

"Well, it's about Thalia." Jason said to them.

"Your hot sister, Thalia?" Leo asked as Piper punched him in the arm.

"Ow, that hurt Piper! I'm just saying the truth. Jason's sister is hot." Leo said as he rubbed his arm. He could tell that Jason did not like him calling his sister "hot". But then, who would?

"She wanted to say goodbye to me so it kind of held me back in the morning. I also had another dream about Gaea. She tried to get me on her side." Jason explained while the other six digested this new piece of information.

Everyone was quiet for a long time until Leo decided to change the topic. "Jason, you said you haven't eaten anything. How about I fix you up some breakfast?"

Leo went into the kitchen that he had designed. The rest of them could here the banging of pots and pans inside as he made the meal. He came back outside in a few minutes with a plate of pancakes.

"Well, that doesn't look half bad." Jason admitted.

Leo smirked, seeing how hungry Jason was as he started devouring the pancakes as soon as Leo brought them to him.

"I guess you weren't hungry after all!" Leo laughed as Jason stuffed another piece of food in his mouth.

Everyone had left to their room to unpack their belongings. The only ones left were Jason and Leo.

"So who's driving?" Jason asked his mouth full of food.

"Gross man; eat with your mouth shut!" Leo yelled, "And to answer your question, I built the ship for automatic driving so I wouldn't have to steer it all the way to Rome" He explained.

Jason began to reply but then though better of it.

Finishing his breakfast, he headed off to his room. Leo watched his friend leave, knowing that Jason understood that he needed some time alone.

He looked at the clouds. Leo felt so lonely inside. He felt like an outcast. Every girl he liked rejected him and he was having doubts about him being a hero of Olympus. It was probably a mistake. How could a dude like him, who'd done nothing quite so heroic in his life be a hero of Olympus?

Suddenly, his peace was disrupted as Leo felt a giant force throw him across the Argo II.

He forced himself up. Conjuring up a few fireballs, he threw them at the monster. Leo couldn't make out what the monster was, but being hit by a few dozen fireballs couldn't be on the to-do list of many monsters. It looked like a huge dragon that was about 6 feet tall.

The flames were useless as the monster ran towards him and knocked him on to floor again.

"Please help me!" Leo screamed hoping that someone would hear him but he knew that no one would. The doors were practically soundproof so no matter how loud he screamed they wouldn't be able to hear anything.

He waited for his death as the monster charged towards Leo's body.

The last person he expected to show up saved his life.

An arrow whizzed through the air and into the monsters eye. The monster yelled in pain.

It tried to charge at Frank but Leo shot all the fire he could towards the monster. The monster fell onto the ground.

Right in that moment the other five came out of their room.

"There was a monster but we took care of it so we're alright." Leo breathed heavily as he tried to catch his breath.

He noticed that all six were looking at him in fear. He soon realized that they didn't fear him but the monsters behind him. He turned around to see five more monsters that looked identical to the one him and Frank had killed.

"Can't you give a guy a break?" Leo yelled at the monsters.

The dragons threw fire at them as they all jumped back. Leo jumped back and that's when he realized that fire couldn't hurt him.

He ran towards the dragon as it threw fire at him. The monsters looked confused onto why Leo wouldn't burn.

Leo tried to throw fire at them but he missed and the dragons threw him across the room with their gigantic paws. Leo tried to get up but he was too dizzy.

The dragon ran up to him and Leo shot fire balls at its head. The dragon caught fire and started to disintegrate. Leo was ready to do it to the rest but he was too tired to shoot any more fire.

He turned to his friends who were fighting the other four dragons.

He struggled to get up as he made his way to his friends.

He saw Percy climb on one and cut its neck as Jason cut its stomach. Hazel and Frank were both working together to kill a dragon. Hazel tried to distract it while Frank shot arrows at its eyes. Annabeth and Piper were both swinging their daggers at another monster.

Leo decided to help Frank and Hazel since they looked like the ones who needed the most help.

Leo got a hammer from his tool belt and threw it with all his strength at the dragon's head.

The dragon was knocked out.

There was only one monster left but it seemed like the strongest. Percy and Jason were hit every time they tried to attack him. Frank's arrows would bounce off of the monster every time and Annabeth and Piper were disarmed by the monster when they tried to stab him.

Leo knew that he had to stop the dragon so he ran to the dragon. It charged at Leo but he had learned from his mistakes.

Leo waited until it was close to him and then he dived to the right. The monster tried to charge again but it was too slow because Leo had already shot fire at him. Leo tried to keep the fire going as long as he could. Leo struggled to keep himself from falling onto the floor. The dragon tripped over the railing of the Argo II as it slowly died from the burns that Leo had caused.

Everyone looked at Leo in awe until they heard Hazel scream in fear. That is the last thing Leo heard because he passed out after that.


	12. Chapter 12

**PLEASE REVIEW. I HAVE 10 REVIEWS SO I DECIDED TO CONTINUE THE STORY. THIS CHAPTER IS NOT VERY LONG BUT I'LL TRY TO UPDATE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW.**

Piper

Hazel screamed in fear and Piper understood why. The ship was falling down and Leo had just passed out so they had no one to fix the ArgoII. Piper closed her eyes and she soon felt someones hand grab hers.

"It's going to be alright Piper" Jason whispered to her. Piper was relieved to have Jason by her side. She squeezed Jason's hand. She closed her eyes for what felt like hours but the fall that was supposed to come never did. She opened her eyes and she saw the ship floating on water. She turned to Percy who was controlling the water. "I controlled the water so we could land safely" Percy explained to the others.

They all collapsed to the ground in exhaustion and layed on the hard wooden floor. "So what now" Piper asked everyone. "We can go by water to Rome" Percy suggested. "I guess we don't have a choice. I mean we can't fly there anymore.

We should get Leo to a bed so he can rest" Jason said to them as he picked up Leo's body and went to a room inside the ArgoII. Piper got up and looked at the sea. She got so many memories when she saw it.

She remembered all the times she and her dad would go to the beach and look at the waves crash along the shore. She felt like she would never see her dad again. The seven of them struggled to kill dragons and she was sure that there would be worst things along their quest. It made her think that the quest was a suicide mission.

She felt a tear drop onto her cheeks and then she felt arms wrap around her. "We're going to be alright" Jason said as Piper barried her head into his chest and sobbed. Piper wiped the tears off her face and then she kissed him. She had to admit that they were the greatest moments of her life. "It's nice to see you guys together" Annabeth told them after they broke apart.

They both blushed in embarrassment and Piper tried to hide her face. "How is Leo" Hazel asked. "He's alright but he will need some rest" Jason told them. "Percy can drive the ship with his power over water while Leo's passed out.

"When Leo awakens he can fix the ship so we can get to Rome " Frank suggested. "I guess I can do that but we should contact the camp first" Percy said. "How do we make a rainbow" Jason asked Percy.

Piper dug through her pockets until she found what she was looking for. Piper took out the golden drachma and handed it to Percy. "Oh Iris, goddess of the-" Percy started but was cut off by a voice "Percy."

Piper looked at the rainbow that was forming in front of Percy. She could soon make out the face of Chiron. "It looks like we had the same idea" Chiron said as he held up a golden drachma. "Who's with you" Percy asked him.

"It's just a meeting. I called the campers together so we could all see you guys are safe" Chiron explained to them. The rainbow soon had the faces of various campers. Piper saw Reyna looking at her and Jason.

Piper felt horrible because they were both holding hands. Piper stared at Reyna and tried to show a facial expression that would explain how sorry she was. "How's it going" Chiron asked. "We're having a blast. We were just attacked by dragons and our ship fell from the air" Percy said sarcastically. "I'm sorry to hear that but where is Leo" Chiron asked. "He passed out after he defeated the dragons" Piper answered.

"I don't have much time so good luck" Chiron said as the rainbow faded. Percy moved to the deck and started to move the ship. Piper went with Hazel and Frank to talk. "You think Leo is going to be alright" Hazel asked Piper.

Piper knew that Hazel was worried about Leo. She kept on asking about his condition. Piper knew how she was feeling. She had felt the same thing for Jason when he got injured in capture the flag.

After hours of silence Percy spoke. "I'm too tired to keep this ship moving" he said as he wiped sweat off his forehead. "So what do we do now" Piper asked confused. "We should fix this ship" a familiar voice said. The six turned around to see Leo standing in perfect condition.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	13. Chapter 13

**I KNOW THAT THIS CHAPTER IS EXTREMELY SHORT BUT I WILL TRY TO MAKE THEM LONGER. REMEMBER TO REVIEW**

Frank

Frank turned around to see Leo standing there. "I thought you had passed out" Frank said suprised. "I just woke up and I noticed we were on water" Leo explained.

"How do we fix the ship" Hazel asked. "I need to see what is wrong with the ship first" Leo told them as he examined the ship's condition. "I see what's wrong now. The monster must have destroyed the panel that is used to drive when he fell.

This is going to take me a couple of days to fix" Leo explained the problem. "Can't you fix it faster? We need to save Nico before he-" Hazel stopped and looked down. Frank felt horrible that he couldn't do anything to make Hazel feel better.

"I'll try to fix it as fast as I can. It's going to be alright" Leo comforted Hazel and patted her on the back. Frank was slightly jealous that he wasn't the one comforting her.

"I should start working if I want to finish the ship" Leo said. Leo examined the control panel and started to connect wires together. Leo looked confused as he tried to reconnect the wires. "What's wrong Leo" Percy said.

"The wires are disconnected and it doesn't look like a monster could do that. I'm afraid that this was done by a human. That means that either one of us did this or someone else is on the ship" Leo looked at the six. Frank knew that none of them were capable of doing it which meant that someone else was on the ship. Frank was scared to death. "Let's split up.

Jason and Percy should check all the rooms. Piper, Hazel, and Annabeth will check the infirmary. Frank and I will stay here to protect the ship" Leo commanded. Everyone went to their position and searched for the intruder. "Do you really believe that someone is here" Frank asked in a worried tone. "I'm afraid that there is someone here" Leo replied.

Frank covered Leo while he fixed the wires. Frank didn't see any threat for hours. Percy and Jason appeared seconds after. "We searched every room and found nothing" Jason informed them. "Where are the girls" Percy asked. "They haven't got here yet" Leo explained.

The guys decided to wait for the girls to return. "They're taking pretty long. We should-" Frank was saying until Leo cut them off "I'm sure they're fine." Frank waited unpatiently for the girls to return.

After minutes of silence Percy spoke "I can't wait any longer. I'll go find them"

**I WILL TRY TO UPDATE THE STORY AS SOON AS POSSIBLE**


	14. Chapter 14

**I DECIDED TO WRITE ANOTHER CHAPTER TODAY SINCE MY LAST CHAPTER WAS SO SHORT. CONSIDER THIS THE SECOND PART TO THE LAST CHAPTER. REMEMBER TO REVIEW. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

Hazel

Hazel, Annabeth, and Piper started to search for any intruders but didn't find any. They were in the infirmary when they heard the strange noise. "What's that" Hazel said as she tried to stay calm. "I'm not sure but take out your weapons just in case we're attacked" Annabeth said.

They all held their weapons by their side as they prepared to attack. They saw a shadow pass by and they followed it. "Follow him" Annabeth commanded as they all ran after the intruder. The girls lost the shadow after a while.

They searched for the shadow but couldn't find it any more. One thing was for sure. There was someone in the ship and it terrified Hazel. Hazel wanted to go back to camp where she was safe. All she wanted was for the quest to end.

She did not express her feelings because she was taught to keep her emotions bottled up. All the Romans and most of the Greeks never showed their true feelings due to pride. They continued their search until they heard the voice of Percy. "I finally found you" Percy hugged Annabeth. "Where is everyone else" Annabeth asked as she kissed Percy on the cheek.

"They're at the top of the ship. Let's go already" Percy answered. "Maybe we should just go back to the top of the ship. I doubt that we will find it again" Piper suggested. "What did you find" Percy asked. "It was a shadow that we all saw" Hazel explained.

"We should call the others so we can find this intruder" Percy said as he made his way up stairs. He was half way up until they all heard the noise again. The intruder had tripped over junk while he was eavesdropping on their conversation.

Percy locked his eyes on the shadow and chased after it. Percy was much faster so he managed to catch the intruder and knock him on the floor. The unwelcomed guest had blacked out because he fell on his head when Percy tackled him.

His face was not shown because of the mask that covered his face. Percy brought the unconscious body up the stairs with the girls following him. "You're my hero" Annabeth said as she kissed Percy on the lips. Percy nearly dropped the body.

They made their way to the top of the ship where they could see the night sky. Leo, Frank, and Jason came rushing at them. Every one hugged each other except Percy who had his hands busy.

Hazel told Leo, Frank, and Jason about the shadow they had found and they all found it fascinating. Percy set their special guest on a chair as Annabeth helped tied his hands and ankles together with left over rope. "It's time to see who you actually are" Percy said as he took off the mask.

They were all shocked. "I can't believe it was you" Jason said.

**I HAVE DECIDED TO MAKE A SCHEDULE FOR MY CHAPTERS SO YOU GUYS KNOW WHEN I WILL UPDATE MORE CHAPTERS. I WILL UPDATE 3 OR 4 CHAPTERS A WEEK. I WILL UPDATE ON TUESDAYS, THURSDAYS, SATURDAYS, AND MAYBE SUNDAYS. IF YOU WANT CHAPTERS SOONER REVIEW. REVIEW REVIEW**


	15. Chapter 15

**PLEASE REVIEW**

Reyna

Reyna was having a couple of hard days at camp. She couldn't adapt to the way the Greeks lived. That was only part of her depression. When she saw Jason with Piper she felt jealous. She knew that Jason would fall for someone else when he had disappeared from Camp Jupiter.

Jason had moved on but Reyna couldn't find a way to do the same. Reyna felt lonely since she hadn't made friends with any of the Greeks. Reyna felt like an outcast. "There you are. A meeting will be held tommorow at 10 a.m." a Roman informed her.

Reyna looked up at the dark sky and decided to go to bed. She set the timer to 9:00 a.m. and fell asleep right after. She had a dreamless sleep.

That was a big relief considering the fact that she was a demigod. She woke up and changed into another purple shirt. She left her cabin for dinner. "French toast again" Reyna heard a Roman complain. Reyna sat by herself while she ate her breakfast quietly.

Clarisse sat next to her and said "Why are you so depressed." Reyna was suprised that Clarisse wanted to talk to her. She was also quite scared by Clarisse. She always heard about how cruel and mean she could be.

Reyna held her sword tightly and prepared for attack. Reyna had grown scared of her since the capture the flag game. She felt like Clarisse was going to take out her electric spear and attack her with it.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you" Clarisse said as if she had read her mind. Reyna's grip loosened from her sword. "Sorry about the shock by the way" Clarisse apoligized. Reyna was suprised again because she did not seem like the apoligetic kind of person.

"It's alright" Reyna assured her. "Maybe we can sword fight some time" Clarisse invited. "Sure" Reyna answered. Clarisse walked away leaving a confused Reyna. Reyna headed to the big house. Many kids were arm wrestling.

Some were playing with their swords. A very small amount was sitting on a chair quietly. Reyna didn't understand why the Greeks had no problem playing around when a war was starting. Reyna spotted Clarisse and decided to sit next to her.

Chiron entered the big house which brought silence to the room. "The ArgoII malfunctioned and will not be repaired until a few days. The campers are all safe but Leo is unconcious. I wanted let you all know" Chiron announced.

Everyone began to argue loudly about what they should do. "We should send help to them" Tyson suggested. Everyone became louder and louder until Chiron yelled "We can not send help because we don't know their location. This meeting is not for discussion.

This meeting was held so I could inform you about the quest. You are all dismissed." People began to make their way out. Reyna stayed behind and approached Chiron. "Can I help you Reyna" Chiron asked.

"You actually can. During the meeting I noticed that one of my campers was missing" Reyna replied. "What camper" Chiron asked.

"Octavion" Reyna said.

**I WILL MAKE THE NEXT CHAPTER MUCH LONGER**


	16. Chapter 16

**I PROMISED A BIGGER CHAPTER SO HERE IT IS. PLEASE REVIEW. THE MORE REVIEWS I GET THE FASTER I WILL WRITE CHAPTERS. THIS CHAPTER WILL ANSWER MANY QUESTIONS THAT YOU MAY HAVE. I'M SORRY BUT THIS STORY MIGHT BE DISCONTINUED DUE TO VERY LITTLE REVIEWS. I HAVE ALSO GROWN TIRED OF WRITING CHAPTERS. PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU LIKE THIS STORY AND YOU WANT IT TO CONTINUE. IF I GET REVIEW I WILL CONTINUE WRITING. **

Percy

Percy couldn't believe his eyes. "What are you doing here" Annabeth questioned Octavion.

"The filthy Greeks put me in this ship" Octavion lied.

"Don't you dare blame the Greeks for this" Percy said angrily. "It was the Greeks. I swear that the Greeks did this" Octavion lied again.

"I'm this close to throwing you off this ship so stop lying" Percy got angrier and angrier. "The Greeks" Octavion said until Percy put his sword against his throat.

"Be careful with what you say" Percy warned him as he pushed the sword harder on to Octavion's throat.

"You might as well throw me off the ship. I'm not going to say anything" Octavion said.

"Trust me, I'm considering it. Untie him because he is going to be thrown off the ship" Percy replied in a tone full of hate. "We are not going to throw him off. He can be helpful throughout the quest" Annabeth said.

"What if he's the traitor of the prophecy. We need to throw him off for our safety" Percy reminded them. "I hate Octavion as much as you do Percy but I agree with Annabeth. He can help us" Jason said.

"Fine then. I'll let you live today but if you are the traitor you won't see another day" Percy warned Octavion.

Percy could see how worried Octavion was. "So what are we going to do with him" Leo asked. "How about we leave him here tied to the chair" Annabeth suggested. "What if he unties himself" Percy said.

"Those ropes are tight on his hands and legs. He has 0% chance of untying himself" Annabeth assured Percy.

Percy grew worried because Octavion was not speaking. Octavion always had something to say and Percy knew it.

"Fine then. We'll leave him here" Percy finally agreed. "We should really go to bed. It was an exhausting first day" Leo announced.

They all went to their rooms but Percy caught up with Annabeth before she got to her room.

"Can we talk" Percy asked as they headed towards the railing of the ship. "So what did you want to talk about" Annabeth asked.

"I've really missed you these last months. I want to let you know that I love you and that I'll never forget you" Percy said.

"I love you too Seaweed Brain" Annabeth replied as she connected her lips with his. They stayed in that position until both of them ran out of breath. They broke apart and held hands.

"What a pretty couple" Octavion mocked Percy. Percy forgot that Octavion was there. Percy was annoyed by Octavion's comment so he got tape and wrapped it around his mouth.

Octavion tried to apologize but it was too late because Percy had already finished taping his mouth.

Octavion mumbled curses at Percy in fury. Percy took advantage of Octavion's silence and returned to Annabeth. Annabeth was looking at the sea intently.

"What are you thinking" Percy asked. "Just about our parents" Annabeth replied. "Mortal parents or godly parents" Percy asked. "Godly" Annabeth answered.

"What about them" Percy said. "I'm really angry at all the gods. They don't help us in times of need. We fight their wars and in return we get nothing. They are too stubborn to see that they need demigods" Annabeth said in fury.

"Don't worry they'll help us after this quest. Let's just concentrate on getting to Rome alive" Percy told Annabeth. "But we shouldn't worry about that. We should just rest for now." Annabeth comforted him.

"Yeah I guess you're right. We should both go to bed. We need to rest" Percy agreed. He headed to Octavion. He tightened the ropes around his legs and arms. Percy could tell that Octavion was in pain since Octavion started to shout.

Percy could even hear his yelling with the tape on. Percy took a last glimpse at Annabeth as she entered her room. Seeing her reminded him of everything good in life. He wished that he could live with her in peace.

He felt like they were destined to end up together. He headed to his room where he saw Leo and Frank drooling and snoring on their beds. Jason was on his bed with his eyes open.

Percy wondered how he could keep such concentration on one thing. "What are you thinking about" Percy asked. He opened his mouth but Piper interrupted them as she busted the door open.

Leo and Frank woke up because of the noise Piper made. "You all need to come outside now." "What's going on out there" Jason asked. "Just come" Piper yelled at them.

Percy knew that it was important so he ran behind her along with Jason, Leo, and Frank. "What is that" Percy worried. "It's a hydra and it has company with it also. Percy saw two terrifying monsters behind the hydra. They had four arms and looked dangerous. Percy then realized that Annabeth and Hazel were with them.

"What do they want" Frank asked. The monsters hadn't seen the seven yet because they were all hiding behind boxes. The two monsters with four arms started to untie Octavion.

Percy could not let them take him so he rushed towards the monsters along with the others. He back stabbed one of the monsters. Gold ichor dripped from its body. The other monster dropped him to the floor.

Percy lost his sword when he was dropped. The monster's claws were inches away from Percy's face. He closed his eyes. He opened them again and saw a gladius in the monster's chest.

It dropped to the floor and Jason took the gladius out of its body. He helped Percy up and they both headed for the hydra. "What's the plan" Jason asked the others. "We all attack it while Piper charm speaks to it."I need time though" Piper explained.

"Then we'll buy you some time" Percy said as he climbed on top of the dragon. Percy tried to stab it but he was thrown off by the dragon. Frank was throwing arrows and Leo was casting fire towards it.

Annabeth and Hazel were stabbing the hydra's legs. Jason was covering Piper as she tried to charm speak to it. The dragon knocked Jason aside and was ready to throw fire at it. Percy couldn't let that happen.

Jason had saved his life so he ran towards Jason. He used himself as a shield and protected Jason from the fire. Percy fell to the floor in pain and blacked out. He thought he was dead until he woke up in the infirmary.

He looked around and saw Annabeth in a chair next to him. She was crying and she looked like she hadn't slept for days. "Annabeth" Percy managed to say.

Annabeth looked straight at him and started to kiss him. She was clearly excited because she kept on kissing Percy. "I thought you were dead. Thank the gods that you're alive" Annabeth said.

She hugged Percy tightly. "You're smothering me Annabeth" Percy said in pain. "Oh I'm so sorry" Annabeth apoligized as she let go of Percy.

"How long have I been in the infirmary" Percy asked. "About two days" Annabeth answered. "Two days. It was really that long" Percy said in surprise. "So what happened after I passed out" Percy asked.

"Piper managed to tell the dragon to leave and no one else was injured after you" Annabeth replied. "What about Octavion" Percy asked again. "He got away. We were all so busy fighting that we forgot about him. He must have jumped off the ship" Annabeth explained.

**PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT THIS STORY TO CONTINUE. REVIEW REVIEW AND REVIEW. I WILL INFORM YOU NEXT CHAPTER IF I DECIDED TO DISCONTINUE THE STORY OR NOT. PLEASE REVIEW**


	17. Chapter 17

**NOT THE LONGEST BUT NOT THE SHORTEST CHAPTER. PLEASE REVIEW. I HAVE DECIDED TO CONTINUE THE STORY**

Annabeth

Annabeth was extremely relieved when he saw Percy's eyes open. She thought she had lost him forever.

"Annabeth" Percy mumbled. Annabeth began to kiss him everywhere. Annabeth figured that Percy was surprised with all the kisses.

"I thought you were dead. Thank the Gods that you're alive" Annabeth said as she hugged Percy tightly.

"Annabeth you're smothering me" Percy cried out. "Oh I'm sorry" Annabeth apoligized as she broke apart from him.

"How long have I been in the infirmary" Percy asked. "About two days" Annabeth answered. "Two days. It was really that long Percy" said.

"So what happened after I passed out" Percy asked. "Piper managed to tell the dragon to leave and no one else was injured after you" Annabeth replied.

"What happened to Octavion" Percy asked. Annabeth hated that she was the one to break the news to him.

"He got away. We were all so busy fighting we forgot about him. He must have jumped off the ship" Annabeth tried to explain.

She knew that Percy was really upset. "I'm really sorry Percy. We couldn't do anything about it" Annabeth explained.

"Don't apologize. I'm sure you tried your best to stop him" Percy said. Annabeth felt better by Percy trying to cheer her up.

"Do you really think he was the traitor" Annabeth whispered to him.

"I don't know but prophecies can have double meaning and you might not understand them until the end of the quest. He's probably not the traitor" Percy reminded her.

"I hope you're right" Annabeth replied.

Annabeth leaned into kiss him but the knock on the door interrupted her. She nearly fell of her chair and she could see Percy smiling at her.

Annabeth opened the door to Jason, Piper, Hazel and Frank. "Sorry to disturb you guys. We just wanted to know how Percy was" Jason apologized.

"It's fine but how did you know Percy was awake" Annabeth questioned them. "We heard Percy's voice" Jason answered. Jason approached Percy's bed and sat on the chair Annabeth was sitting on earlier.

"I wanted to thank you for saving my life" Jason thanked Percy. "That's what friends do for each other" Percy offered his hand as a sign of friendship. Jason shook his hand and smiled at Percy.

Frank gave Percy a hug and Frank gave him a handshake. Even Piper who didn't know Percy very well hugged him awkwardly.

Percy looked exhausted so Annabeth tried to leave him alone for a while "We should let Percy get some rest now." They all headed to the door but Percy stopped them. "If I wanted to rest I would have stayed at camp. I need to get up. I can't just be sitting here during a quest."

Percy said as he attempted to stand up. He stumbled while he got up but he managed to stand. "Percy this is not healthy. You need rest" Annabeth warned him.

"I can't just be sitting here" Percy said. "Fine but at least let me help you walk" Annabeth negotiated with him. Percy had trouble walking so he agreed.

Percy wrapped his arm around Annabeth as she held him to make sure he wouldn't fall.

"Oh Annabeth what would I do without you" Percy said. Annabeth smiled at him and he smiled back. "So where's Leo" Percy changed the topic.

"He's fixing the ship still. He says he's almost done though. He'll probably finish tonight" Jason guessed.

Annabeth helped Percy to the top of the ship where Leo was working. Sweat beads were forming around his forehead as he pulled on a wrench to relocate materials onto the steering wheel. Leo turned to Percy and the others.

"It's great that you're alive. Annabeth has been meaner than usual lately" Leo joked. "It's great to see you too" Percy replied.

"I thought you were just fixing wires. What's up with the wrench" Percy asked.

"I've already fixed the wires. I'm modifying the wheel. I also secured all our technical support. It is practically impossible for something to break or rip again" Leo explained.

Percy's stomach growled a few seconds later. That is when Annabeth remembered that he hadn't been fed in 2 days. "You should eat something" Annabeth said.

She helped Percy sit down in a chair and she made him breakfast. Percy finished his breakfast. Annabeth was going to help him up but she was startled by Leo "Yes, I got it. I finished it."

Everyone looked happy to have the ship fixed. Annabeth knew that she was happy. They were sitting around doing nothing for the last two days.

They were finally going to continue their travel to Rome. Leo turned on the engine and the ship began to fly in the air. Annabeth was astonished by Leo's work. The ship worked perfectly and it flew faster than before.

She turned to Percy who looked scared. Annabeth knew that Percy felt uncomfortable due to his hate towards flying. "I really hope that Zeus doesn't strike me down from the sky" Percy said.

Annabeth knew that it was impossible because the gods locked Olympus and because Jason was on board. As harsh as Zeus could be at times he would never hurt his own son. "Don't worry about him. He won't hurt you" Annabeth assured him.

Percy hugged Annabeth as a thank you. Leo approached them and gave Percy his sword. "I found it after you fell" Leo handed Riptide to Percy.

"Thanks" Percy said. Leo returned to his spot and grabbed his speaker. "Rome here we come" Leo said.

"I'd like to make another stop before we go to Rome" Jason announced. Annabeth thought it was weird but Leo agreed.

"So where are we going?"

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	18. Chapter 18

**PLEASE REVIEW. THIS CHAPTER IS MOSTLY ABOUT JASPER. I'LL TRY TO MAKE THE NEXT CHAPTERS LONGER**

Jason

Jason had completely forgot about what Thalia had told him. Jason had a dream about Thalia. The dream was the same day of the hydra attack. She had told him that he needed to head for The Amazon Forest. The hunters would be there. They would accompany them in the quest. Percy had asked him what he was thinking about the day of the attack. He was going to tell him about his dream but then Piper stormed in. She told them about the hydra. The attack made him forget about Thalia. "Rome here we come" Leo talked into the speaker. That's when Jason remembered about Thalia. He walked up to Leo. "I'd like to make another stop before we go to Rome" Jason announced. Leo had a raised eyebrow like everyone else. "So where are we going" Leo asked. "I kind of forgot to tell you about the dream I had. Thalia told me to pick her up. She and the hunters are staying at The Amazon Forest" Jason. "How did you forget that. People don't just forget stuff like that. When did you have this dream" Piper questioned him. "The day of the hydra attack. All the chaos made me forget about the dream" Jason explained. "Where's this forest though" Leo asked. Jason couldn't remember if Thalia had given him instructions to the forest or not. Then Jason remembered something that Thalia had told him. "I'm not sure where it is but I remember that Thalia said we would see it. She said it's close to Rome" Jason said. "Let's just hope that we don't miss it on our way over there" Leo hoped. Jason got on the railing and looked down for signs of any forests. "We're not even close to Rome so we won't be able to see it. You should relax Jason" Leo calmed him down. "I guess you're right" Jason calmed down. "Jason you don't have to worry about the forest. I know where it is" Annabeth said. "You do?" Percy questioned her. "I always take trips to see architecture. I went to Rome a couple of years ago to see the colosseum. I know where the forest is" Annabeth answered. Jason was a little relieved by that. Jason sat on a chair desperately waiting to get to Thalia. Piper grabbed a chair and sat next to Jason. She patted his back and it surprised Jason. Jason had completely forgot that he needed to choose between Piper or Reyna. He still hadn't decided who. He looked at Piper and felt like it was just right. He knew that he had all the history with Reyna but he couldn't just throw away what he had with Piper. He felt like she was perfect for him. Jason looked straight at Piper's eyes and she stared back. They both got closer to each other. Jason could now feel Piper's breath. They're lips were inches away from touching. "Yes do it now" Leo interrupted Jason's moment. Jason and Piper turned to see Leo looking at them closely with a big smile. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt" Leo apologized. "A little too late to apologize. Don't you think" Jason said with a bit of anger in his voice. The moment and the heat was gone. Now it was just awkward and embarassing. Jason sat back on his chair unsatisfied and angry. "I'm going to my room for a while" Piper said. Jason waited until Piper was out of sight. Then he hit Leo in the shoulder for interrupting. "What was that for" Leo complained. "You are perfectly aware of why I'm hitting you" Jason replied. "I'm sorry but I was excited to see you both kiss" Leo said. Jason found that a little creepy but he didn't tell him that. "Since when are you all into romance" Jason asked. "I'm not. I'm just sure that you guys are meant for each other" Leo said. Jason tried to hide his smile but he couldn't. He agreed with Leo. Piper was meant for him. He just hoped that she felt the same way for him. "I don't what to do about my feelings about her" Jason complained. "You should talk to her" Leo said. "You're right for a change. I will talk to her" Jason said. He stood up and headed for Piper's room. He knocked on the door. "Come in" Piper answered. Jason stepped in to the room where Piper was reading a book. Piper put down the book and changed her focus to Jason. "Is something wrong" Piper asked. "No everything is fine. I just wanted to talk to you" Jason answered as he closed the door behind him. "We've been through a lot together and I feel like our relationship has passed friendship" Jason tried to make his point. "I agree" Piper said. "I think that I love you" Jason said. Piper was silent but didn't seem shocked. Jason prayed to all the gods that he wouldn't get shot down by Piper. Piper walked up to him and grabbed his hand. "I've loved you from the moment I rested my eyes on you and I will love you forever" Piper said. Jason felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders and he was relieved. "I'm pretty bummed about not finishing that" Jason admit. "Me too" Piper agreed. Without thinking Jason kissed Piper as he forgot about all his troubles. He left all his problems behind and kissed Piper like there was no tomorrow.

**I APOLIGIZE IF THIS CHAPTER FELT DULL OR BORING TO YOU. IT'S JUST THAT I'M NOT GOOD WHEN IT COMES TO ROMANCE. I'LL TRY TO INVOLVE MORE ACTION INTO THE NEXT CHAPTERS. THANKS FOR EVERYONE WHO STILL READS THIS AND PLEASE REVIEW. REVIEW REVIEW AND REVIEW.**


	19. Chapter 19

**PLEASE REVIEW. I KNOW THAT NOT ALL OF YOU CAN REVIEW TO EVERY CHAPTER BUT I STILL EXPECT MANY MORE REVIEWS. I ONLY GET ABOUT 1 AND RARELY 2 REVIEWS PER CHAPTER WHICH IS NOT GOOD. REVIEWS ENCOURAGE ME TO WRITE CHAPTERS AND UPDATE FASTER. SO IF YOU LIKE THIS STORY PLEASE REVIEW AND I WILL UPDATE SOON. REMEMBER THAT YOU CAN POST WHAT EVER IN THE REVIEWS. SO FEEL FREE TO REVIEW ABOUT YOUR THOUGHTS, QUESTIONS, COMMENTS, PEOPLE YOU WOULD LIKE ME TO INCLUDE, POVS YOU WOULD LIKE ADDED TO THE STORY, THINGS YOU DON'T LIKE ABOUT THE STORY, THINGS YOU DO LIKE ABOUT THE STORY, CHARACTERS THAT YOU WANT TO HAVE A BIGGER PART, THINGS I FORGOT TO ADD, MISTAKES I MADE, TIPS TO IMPROVE THE STORY ETC. IT IS MY FIRST FANFIC AND I'M NOT A VERY GOOD WRITER SO I WOULD LIKE TO GET BETTER. SO I WANT TO HEAR WHAT PEOPLE THINK ABOUT MY WRITING AND HOW I COULD MAKE MYSELF A BETTER WRITER. SORRY FOR BORING YOU WITH ALL THIS INFORMATION SO LET'S GET TO THE STORY.**

Leo

Leo looked at Jason as he walked towards Piper's door. It got Leo thinking about himself. He had no one and he was completely alone.

Jason had Piper, Frank had Hazel, and Percy had Annabeth. His crush for Hazel had also vanished. He figured that Frank deserved her more than anyone.

Leo had also given up on her because he lost feelings for her. He saw her more as a little sister than a crush. Leo had also formed a closer relationship with Hazel.

She would oftenly come to him for advice and she would sometimes tell him stories about Sammy.

Leo enjoyed learning about his grandfather since Leo didn't know him very well. Leo was impressed by how similar him and Sammy were.

Even though Leo was lonely he hoped that Piper and Jason would get together. Jason appeared hand in hand with Piper seconds later as they stepped out of the room.

Leo knew that it went well. Leo had never seen Jason smile like that. Jason was always more of a serious person. "We're here" Annabeth said.

"Where" Leo asked. "The Amazon Forest. It's right over there" Annabeth said. Jason rushed to the railing with Piper trying to keep up.

Everyone was now huddled around the railing looking fown at the forest except for Percy who was still having trouble walking.

"Leo land the ship" Jason pressured him. Leo steered the ship around the forest but couldn't find a safe way to land.

"There are too many trees I can't find a space to land" Leo said. "We should just go back a little and land on water. Then we can drive the ship up to the forest.

"Okay I'll try to go back" Leo said. He steered the ship backwards and carefully landed on water. He then drove the ship up the forest and parked it on land.

He pressed a button and stairs appeared from the side of the ship. Everyone made their way down to land. Even Percy had improvement in walking.

He didn't need Annabeth's aid as he walked down the stairs. Leo was the last one to walk down the stairs. Leo got a weird vibe from this forest. "So what now" Leo asked.

They all seemed confused onto what the next step should be. Leo had no idea on to how they were going to find Thalia. "Leo do you have anything we can use to call attention. Maybe some fireworks or something" Jason desperately asked.

"Yeah Jason I brought fireworks to a quest" Leo sarcastically said. "We should just split up and look for Thalia" Percy suggested. "No we should stay together. We can't split up. It's too dangerous" Jason disagreed.

"So what do we do" Hazel asked. "We should go looking for her" Jason said. "What about the Argo. We can't just leave it here" Leo said. They all were clueless. Out of the distance yells were heard.

They all ran over there leaving the ship behind. When they got there they saw the hunters fighting with monsters. They all looked huge and Leo was unable to verify what they were.

They all charged to help the hunters as they attacked the monsters. The monsters were outnumbered so they ran away. Thalia looked at Jason and ran to hug him. They hugged for about 30 seconds.

"It was about time you came" Thalia panted. "Yeah sorry about that. We got kind of held back" Jason explained. "Hello to you too. Oh yeah I have been fine" Leo commented as he tried to get their attention.

"I'm sorry" Thalia apologized as she introduced all the hunters and welcomed everyone. Everyone was in a conversation or hugging.

"It's great that you are reunited and everything but we need to get to the ship. We'll have plenty of time to talk in the ship" Leo sounded anoyed.

They all headed out of the forest as Leo guided them back to the ship. "Where's the ship" Thalia asked. Leo looked at the marks on the floor that indicated that the ship was moved.

"I had left it right here a couple of seconds ago" Leo pointed to where the ship was supposed to be. They searched for hours but couldn't find the ship anywhere.

Leo had to face the truth which was very disapointing. His ship had been stolen. The ship that he had built and designed himself was gone forever.

That wasn't the only bad thing. They had no transportation to Rome.

**I'M SORRY FOR THE CHAPTER COMING IN SO LATE. I TRUTHFULLY HAD FINISHED THIS CHAPTER A DAY AFTER I UPDATED CHAPTER 18 BUT I KEPT ON FORGETTING TO UPDATE THE CHAPTER. SORRY AGAIN**


	20. Chapter 20

**IM SORRY TO INFORM YOU BUT THIS MIGHT BE MY LAST CHAPTER. I AM VERY BUSY NOW A DAYS AND IT IS ALSO HARD TO KEEP WRITING THE STORY. I GET STUCK WHILE WRITING WHICH FRUSTATES. IF I DON'T WRITE BACK IN A WEEK IT MOST LIKELY MEANS THAT I HAVE STOP WRITING CHAPTERS. THIS MIGHT BE MY LAST CHAPTER SO ENJOY. WELL I AT LEAST MADE IT TO CHP 20. I EXPECTED TO QUIT THIS STORY A LOT SOONER.**

Piper

Piper felt bad for Leo. He had put a lot of effort into the ArgoII. Piper wanted to cheer him up but even she was partly sad. They were stuck in a forest with no food or shelter.

On top of that they needed to get to Rome. "We need a place to sleep. The hunters will set up the tents" Thalia said.

They all followed Thalia as she led them through the forest.

"Where are we going" Jason asked. "We were here a couple of days so we built our own sort of shelter" Thalia replied.

"We can't just stay here forever. We need to get to Rome" Percy reminded them all. "We'll figure that out in the morning. Right now we need our rest" Thalia said.

They finally made it to a little space with a lot of shade. "We'll settle here for now" Thalia said. The hunters built the tents so fast that Piper couldn't believe her eyes.

"How did they just" Piper started but was interrupted by Thalia. "They're kind of trained for it." They all sat on a couple of logs that Thalia had cut off a tree.

They all surrounded a fire that Leo started for warmth. Piper lay her head on Jason's shoulder for comfort. Jason put his arm around Piper.

They all stayed up until night exchanging their stories. Percy and Thalia argued for a while about who had the most dangerous adventures.

They eventually got tired of arguing so they called it a tie between who had gone through more danger. Piper hadn't noticed that it was night already until she looked up at the black sky. After hours of talking they all left to their tent.

"Who's going to keep watch in the night" Hazel asked. "Don't worry about that. The wolves will keep watch while we sleep. Piper headed for her tent.

Sleep didn't come easy but her eyes soon closed. She had a dream about her dad. They were on the beach eating sandwiches and talking.

Piper wasn't sure about what they were talking but she smiled and laughed. It felt so real and she wanted it to be real.

She was tired of living the hero life. She just wanted to be normal. Piper woke up seconds later to the smell of hamburgers.

She got out of her tent where she saw Leo flipping the meat on a grill. He put one on a plate and handed it to Piper.

She got her plate and began to eat. She wondered how Leo had got all the tools to make burgers but she was too focused on her food to ask.

She finished the burger and handed her empty plate to Leo. "Where's everyone else" Piper asked as she searched for them.

"They're over there" Leo pointed to the others. Piper turned her head to the others. She made her way to them and sat on the log next to Jason. They had a map in front of them and were discussing ways to get out of the forest. "We could go through here and get all the way to the exit" Annabeth showed on the map.

"Fine we'll do that. We should get going if we want to make it to Rome" Thalia said. They all got up and began to walk. Piper tried to keep up with the rest but she was still sleepy.

They walked for hours and hours and got nowhere. They all stopped and panted. "I think we're lost" Annabeth guessed. "I do too" Percy agreed. "How are we going to make it out of here" Leo breathed heavily. Thalia was going to say something but was interrupted by a sound. They all got their weapons and prepared to attack.

Out of the bushes appeared 2 people.

They held their hands up as soon as they saw them. "Please put down the guns" one of them said. That's when Piper was sure they were mortals.

The mist must have made their weapons look like guns. They all hid their weapons and tried to calm the two tourists.

"We're not going to hurt you" Percy tried to calm them down.

The two tourists were still scared but were a little calmer.

"Can you get us to Rome" Piper asked. "Umm sure we have a ship right out there. We can get you there" they said in fear.

The two tourists lead the way out the forest. They soon made it to a big ship. It was big enough to carry everyone.

They all boarded the new ship and headed to Rome


End file.
